hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuki Senpai!
Daisuki Senpai! is an ongoing shoujo manga by 凜夜. It is featured as one of the various mangas in the Shukan Sukupu magazine. Summary Otome Shujinko, a first year girl who has no experience in love whatsoever, bumped into a third year while running to school as she was late on the first day of high school. What's more, the person she bumped into back then is the most popular person in school, Iketeru Ouji?! The story of a first year overcoming obstacles for her love begins! Characters Main Characters Otome Shujinko '(殊仁子 おとめ ''Shujinkō Otome) The viewpoint character of the series. Otome is a first year who's generally a hyper, cheerful and a very outgoing extrovert. She however has no experience in love whatsoever which is why she could seem dense when it comes to her feelings, as seen as she constantly end up making ridiculous mistakes around Iketeru. Despite many people being annoyed by her clumsiness, she's still likeable due to her optimistic attitude. '''Iketeru Ouji '(旺治 池輝 ''Ouji Iketeru) The title character of the series. Iketeru is a third year at the same time the most popular guy at school, especially between girls due to his princely" appearance and how he treats everyone with a polite and sweet matter, with Otome as an exception" as he treats her rather arrogantly. Later on, it's revealed he treats anyone who tries to get close to him very coldly. Supporting Characters '''Tomoe Daichi (大地 知恵 Daichi Tomoe) A classmate and good friend of Iketeru ever since a young age. He's a rather unconfident and shy outcast compared, but under his quiet exterior, he's an earnest and kind-hearted person. Tomoe previously has a crush on Otome due to her being kind to him despite his demeanour, but after he was rejected by her he ended up dating Yarikko. He states that he didn't regret falling for Otome. Yarikko Man (万 夜俐子 Man Yariko) Yarikko is an amateur model as well as an transfer student who was placed in Iketeru's class. She is seen as a sweet, lively character, but the truth is she's a rotten person at heart in contrast of her beautiful appearance. She shows hatred to everyone around except for Iketeru which she feel in love with, and is jealous of Otome. After being turned down multiple times by him, she ended up with Tomoe. Trivia * This manga is purposely made as the most cliche shoujo manga ever in history. ** For some unknown reason this manga is still popular between students. * The characters' names are all ridiculous word plays just for comical effect. ** Otome Shunjiko (supposedly 乙女 主人公), literally means "Otome Protagonist". ** Iketeru Ouji (supposedly イケてる 王子), literally means "Cool Prince". ** Tomoe Daichi is deprived from Tomodachi (友達), meaning "Friend". ** Yarikko Man is deprived from Yariman (やりまん), meaning "Sl*t". * 凜夜 is read as Rinyo, and as you might have guessed bit y now, is an anagram of Mixdere-senpai's self insert, Shouyo Rin. Category:Shoujo Category:Manga Category:Shukan Sukupu Magazine Category:Rinyo's Mangas